


Clarke Griffin, Medic

by Galpalkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galpalkru/pseuds/Galpalkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a doctor's daughter can help when you're caught sneaking out of your hook-up's room. Based off a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke Griffin, Medic

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this was something that I saw on Tumblr that I just had to write. Someone else has probably already written it and done much better than I did, but I felt the need (and I really wanted to procrastinate). Takes place a couple months or so before Clarke gets arrested (may or may not have played with the timeline, but it's not wholly established so I don't care too much).

Artificial light was probably about the worst thing for a hangover. Not that Clarke had been able to test it with any other sort of light, but the flickering rays from the dying bulb above her were seriously making her question all of her life choices. She squinted her eyes shut as hard as she could to block out the light, but this only served to exacerbate her headache. Letting out a groan, Clarke pulled the blanket farther above her head.

 

“Don’t.” A soft grumble sounded next to Clarke, and she winced and shut her eyes once again, freezing where she lay. Last night’s events came flooding back, Jasper and Monty, those two idiots from Agro Station, had somehow snuck over a truly disturbing amount of homemade moonshine to an abandoned corridor on Go Sci. Nathan Miller, son of the Chief Guard, had managed to convince the patrols to reroute for the night,

 

Clarke, who vaguely knew Miller through her mother’s dealings with his dad, had been invited along with Wells who, as he put it, needed to get Clarke out of the medbay before she ‘prematurely developed her mother’s furrow between her eyebrows.’ Not that Clarke would’ve put up too much of a fight regardless.

 

And so she’d told Abby that she was going to Wells’ for the night (might as well use the fact that her mother was convinced that they were dating), left a note for her dad, and pulled on the jacket that she’d gotten for her 15th birthday. Wells was waiting around the corner, looking sheepish as he always did when he broke any rules.

 

The corridor had been blocked off by a few boxes, with Miller right inside as a lookout, although a bit of a questionable one based off the goofy grin on his face and the tin cup in his hand. Inside, about twenty kids were gathered around a beat-up cooler, with Jasper Jordan and his goggles holding court as he oh so graciously passed out cups of his concoction as Monty Green uncontrollably giggled behind him.

 

Three cups later, Clarke had gained an appreciation for particularly how potent Jasper’s mixture was. Her memory grew a bit vague here, but she could hazily remember at least four body shots (though she didn’t recall whether she had given or taken them), music with a bit too much bass pumped through an old speaker that Monty had reconstructed, and dancing a little too close with a lanky brunette with high cheekbones and a stunning jawline.

 

And then stumbling down out of the corridor, Clarke spinning the girl into the wall possibly a bit more forcefully than necessary before pulling her into a kiss with too much tongue. The girl had responded in turn by leaving a line of hickeys down Clarke’s neck before boots had sounded down the hallway and Clarke had managed to drag her companion away just as a surprisingly young guard with dark, slicked-back hair rounded the corner.

 

The two had tiptoed as quietly as they could into the girl’s family’s compartment, somehow making it into her room without waking her parents despite the uncontrollable laughing that seemed to be symptomatic of Jasper’s homemade mix. Clarke “drunk off her ass” Griffin was certainly not a patient individual either, and had the girl’s shirt off just as she slid the door shut, fingers trained from years of medical work fussing at her belt a second later. The other girl had only managed to fling off Clarke’s jacket before she was down to just her underwear (Clarke was nothing if not efficient).

 

In fact, it had started to annoy her a bit as she straddled the girl on her bed, sucking at the pressure point at the base of her neck while her nameless partner fumbled with the bottom of her tank top. All in all, the combination of the alcohol and the mundane sex had faded most of the rest of Clarke’s night out, leaving her with a nasty hangover and a deliberate desire to get the hell out of there.

 

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she cursed her father for having fixed the timed lights system the week before, then looked to her right to confirm that yes, it was the same girl. Catching sight of a couple particularly impressive bruises on her neck, Clarke had to admire her own handiwork. Regardless, she moved carefully as she located her clothes, laid in a pile right at the base of the bed as Clarke had pulled them off herself eventually in frustration.

 

Boots finally pulled on, she slid open the door and backed into the family’s central room only to come face to face with a pair of very confused adults. “Um.” Clarke flipped up the collar of her jacket as quickly as possible and ran her fingers through her mussed hair. “Hi.”

 

“May I ask what you were doing in my daughter’s room?” The girl’s father stood slowly up from the table, and Clarke did her best to draw herself up to all of her 5’5” while fighting the urge to vomit.

 

“Sorry. Um, I’m Clarke Griffin.” She stuck her hand out, dropping it back down a moment later as the man showed no desire to take it. “I’m an assistant at the med center with my mom. Abby Griffin?”

 

A look of realization dawned on the father’s face. The woman came up behind him, clearly concerned. “Is something wrong with Isabel?”

_Isabel._ That was it. Clarke adopted her best Abby Griffin impression, surely complete with furrow. “Nothing serious as far as I can tell. Her vitals are stable. I just happened to be heading home from the clinic early this morning and saw her collapse.”

 

“She must have been coming back from the library.” Clarke did her best to hide the smirk on her face. “She’s been studying for the engineer exam. She’s always been very handy around here.”

 

_Could’ve fooled me._ “I understand. My friend Wells—Wells Jaha—happened to be with me and he helped me get her back her for a quick check-up. My diagnosis is just simple exhaustion. Simple bed-rest should have her right up in no time.”

 

Her parents simultaneously let out a deep breath. “Thank you, Ms. Griffin,” her father said. “Can we send her around to you at the clinic if she doesn’t improve?”

 

“Or anyone else who’s there.” Clarke checked her wrist, praying that they wouldn’t notice the utter lack of watch there. “I promised my mother that I’d be back at the clinic around now, so I’d better get going.”

 

“Oh of course.” The mother walked her to the door. “Again, thank you so much. You’re going to be a great doctor like your mother some day.”

 

Clarke threw on her best smile. “I can only hope.” Striding out the door, she collapsed against the wall the second she was around the corner, gasping with laughter. _Works every time._  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was quickly thrown together and trashy. But I do not care. Hope y'all enjoyed, and feel free to check out my other fics or come say hi at my tumblr at the same url (shameless self-promotion waddup).


End file.
